Kokoro
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: There is sunshine and hope and happiness. There are children and there is laughter that resounds as the flowers swirl around them. And the child in yellow wonders…why? Set during AC ending, the final happenings of the Pink that is the bond of AVALANCHE


Based on this amazing avatar/icon drifting around the internet, and the prequels to FVII AC. It's good, and I wish it had been made into animation. I couldn't get it this out of my head until I typed it up. I was pleased. Just what was Aeris talking to child in the final scene of Advent Children? My take.

**Title: **Kokoro  
**  
Summary**: _There is sunshine and hope and happiness. There are children and there is laughter that resounds as the flowers swirl around them. And the child in yellow wonders…why? Set during AC ending, and the pink that is the bond of AVALANCHE._

**Characters:** Aeris

(FF7 does not belong to me...cries...)

* * *

_Kokoro_

_Japanese for heart, mind, and spirit. Aeris in simple terms_.

There is sunshine and happiness after such a long time in the darkness. It is thanks to them, those heroes that have saved the world yet again. She watches them with pure and utter joy as they walk by, strong and relaxed. They are smiling and she is smiling, because there is hope.

Her eyes trail to her brother, who helps hold AVALANCHE's leader, Cloud, afloat in the water. The boy has a grin on his face for the first time since he was diagnosed with the sickness the adults call Geostigma. She is happy, because he is finally free of it, free of the death that was inevitable. He lives, because the heroes that stop in front of her found a cure. She is thankful to them, and her eyes shift to gaze at their backs.

They stand, waiting for their companion to awaken, and they seem so at peace. From the big man to the ancient creature, they are incredible and she drinks them in with her eyes, envious of the small girl with the bright ribbon who stands in-between.

The young girl looks at her own yellow jacket, and pauses at the color. Her eyes wander back to her heroes to take them in yet again. Each has a small ribbon, tied to their left arm except for the dark man whose dangles from his right. Even the ancient creature has the small article tied to his left foreleg. Her head tilts in confusion.

"What's wrong?" The question comes from behind, and the small girl turns. Kneeling next to her is a woman whose smile seems to make the already bright room glitter. She doesn't know who she is, but there is no hesitation when the girl responds.

"Onee-chan…"

She calls her 'little sister' because though it is obvious the woman is so much older than her, she seems so young. It fits this delicate creature, who reminds her of the flowers that bloom around them. "Onee-chan, why do they wear those…those ribbons?" There is genuine curiosity in the question, because she feels as if this woman knows why. There is no one else she can ask anyway.

The lady's laugh sounds like bells and if her smile sparkles anymore the girl thinks she will go blind. "They wear them to remember that none of them are alone, because no matter where each may go, someone is always with them." Her words are kind and gentle, yet there is an underlying sadness that even one so young can feel.

"Who's always with them?"

"Someone who loves them and who they love in return. She's with them in their hearts though she can't be here anymore. Someday you'll understand what I mean." The woman stands slowly, always smiling, and the girl feels as if this lady is the center of the Planet. She is safe and hope and joy. She walks away.

"Arigato, Onee-chan."

The girl grins to herself as she turns back to her heroes, watching as their ribbons sway gently. It is odd, because there is no breeze, and it looks almost like they are quietly calling out. She can't help but think, they are like the lady in pink, not because they share the same color, but because of the emotion both those small items and the lady fill the girl with.

The feeling of complete and perfect bliss. Pure and simple…love.

The child laughs and runs to her brother, deciding one day that she too will inspire such an emotion in others. She'll be someone's strength.

Aeris walks away from the laughter, and though it hurts, she is reassured they are all okay. She is no longer part of this world, yet part of her remains. Her heart is present as small, pink ribbons sway gently on the arms of those she loves.

_You are always with us…_

_I know…_


End file.
